Over many decades there has been various prior art constructions proposed for substitution of the more or less temporary means to mark the various boundaries of athletic fields. However to the present, most natural turf fields are still manually marked prior to each contest by either powdered compositions commonly referred to as "lime or chalk", or by paint compositions.
In spite of the cost and inconvenience of the manual labor required and the temporary nature of these markings, including deterioration during a given contest; no prior art construction of a permanent type maker has offered sufficient advantages or has been without significant disadvantages to motivate substitution of these old cumbersome means prior to the present invention.
The present invention solves many of the problems or disadvantages associated with prior art permanent athletic field markers and offers significant cost savings associated with minimizing maintenance and providing long useful life.